Good Night!
by Kim Caralyose
Summary: Malam itu, badai mengamuk seperti Kacchan. Tatapan mengantuk Todoroki-kun yang amat polos. Kedua orang itu datang ke rumahku! Malam yang panjang karena mereka berdua terus-terusan bertengkar. Warn: Shounen-ai. [TodoDeku. BakuDeku]


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by Kim Caralyose**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo(s), alur aneh, tidak sesuai EBI, OOC, Shounen-ai, tidak sesuai dengan kanon, garing, author aneh. :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka? Silakan tekan tombol kembali. Enggak hilang kan itu tombol? :)**

 **.**

 **Pair: TodoDeku dan BakuDeku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Good Night!**

 **.**

Benda putih itu turun merayap di udara, menggesek-gesekan dinginnya ke atmosfer malam. Langit gelap tanpa perawakan bintang dan salju berguguran kala itu, mengantarkan embusan sejuk yang sewaktu-waktu menebas mantel dan menggerogoti kulit hingga beku. Terus-menerus membungkus tanah, jalanan, atap bangunan, dan hal apa pun yang menghalangi turunnya salju dengan selimut putih yang bersimbah.

Temperatur jatuh pada angka yang rendah, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan mandek aktivitas di sebuah pusat kota yang ramai. Semuanya bergerak statis, bahkan ketika sedang ada invasi salju turun (ringan), tapi bukan berarti mereka berani melawan hipotermia. Seluruhnya meringkuk di balik mantel, tangan-tangan menggenggam erat sarung tangan, syal hangat mereka tarik seolah ular melilit leher. Hangat. Itu yang mereka cari di kebekuan larut malam ini.

Tak terkecuali kedua insan dengan gender sama yang berjalan beriringan di trotoar.

"Wah, Todoroki- _kun_ , terima kasih sudah menemaniku," kata seorang cowok yang bersembunyi di balik mantel hijaunya, selaras dengan surainya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa." Todoroki Shouto, pria berambut sewarna bendera Polandia itu, mengangguk. "Asal kau senang."

"Todoroki- _kun_ bilang apa tadi?" Izuku memandang pria di sebelahnya dengan tatapan bulat yang lucu. Membuat orang itu gemas ingin mencubitnya sampai robek.

Shouto menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Ho, bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai ramen dulu?" tawar Izuku. Kakinya membuka langkah hati-hati karena jalanan yang licin sewaktu-waktu bisa membuatnya tergelincir. Ia tidak mau kelihatan memalukan.

Cowok tampan itu terdiam sejenak. _Ajakan kencan. Midoriya-_ san _tipe yang agresif_ , pikir Shouto salah mengartikan rupanya. Ia mengusap dagunya pelan sambil berpikir bagaimana bisa Izuku mengatakan ajakan kencan itu padanya. Seharusnya, ia yang mengajaknya. _Sial_. Shouto merasa kalah dan melirik Izuku yang meliriknya bingung.

"Ah, tidak."

"Hah? K-kenapa? Todoroki- _kun_ —"

Tiba-tiba manusia bermata dwiwarna itu menarik langkahnya sampai bergeming di tengah jalan. Membuat Izuku menelan ludah.

Apa yang membuat Izuku semakin terkejut adalah Shouto, pria itu berdiri menghadapnya dan memeluknya tiba-tiba. Dibarengi oleh cipratan yang mengenai sedikit helai rambutnya.

Panas. Setelah mengakhiri pelukan dadakan itu Izuku terkena serangan panik. Ia menjadi gugup dan wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

"T-to-todoroki- _kun_ a-apa yang kaulakukan?"

Shouto memandanginya datar. Izuku salah tingkah jadinya dan tidak bernyali menatap anak dari _hero_ terkuat nomor dua itu. _Apa yang ia lakukan, sih?_

"Todoroki- _kun_ memelukku tiba-tiba dan cipratan air mengenai rambutku yang sedikit kotor. Tidak mungkin ia memelukku tanpa alasan. Ah, tadi sempat ada mobil lewat. Kalau begitu artinya ..." gumam Izuku.

"Ah, Todoroki- _kun_! Mantelmu basah!" seru Izuku heboh menyadari punggung Shouto dipenuhi noda berwarna kecokelatan.

"Midoriya- _san_ ," panggil Shouto. "Maaf, membuatmu terkejut."

Sontak pria yang dipanggil tersebut menggerakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bukan masalah, kok. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf berburuk sangka pada Todoroki- _kun_. Padahal Todoroki- _kun_ ingin melindungiku dari cipratan air. Aku tidak masalah, kok. Sungguh. Aku senang, kok."

"Kau senang aku peluk?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena Todoroki- _kun_ menyelamatkan aku."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menahan senyumnya keluar. _Midoriya-_ san _benar-benar pemalu. Tidak salah malam ini aku keluar dengannya._

"Aku mengerti," kata Shouto. "Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai ramen?"

"Hee? Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak mau?" Izuku menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. _Tadi aku sudah menawarinya, 'kan?_

" _Honto_? Aku akan mentraktirmu," putus Shouto mutlak dan melenggang pergi membokongi Izuku yang menatapnya cengo.

Rambut brokoli itu menyetarakan langkahnya dengan Shouto. "Ah, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri begitu. Aku jadi tidak enak."

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan."

Walaupun begitu, Izuku masih harus menelan rasa tidak enak. Dadanya seperti diganjal sesuatu. Ia tahu Shouto adalah orang yang minim ekspresi dan ... sulit ditebak. _Jadi, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, sih?_

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenku dulu?" saran Izuku.

Tanpa menghentikan kakinya, Shouto membalas, "Untuk apa?" Namun, hatinya menggelinjang senang.

 _Midoriya-_ san _, kau benar-benar agresif sekali mengajakku ke apartemen. Aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu dan sekarang kau ingin menghadiahiku malam yang panjang di apartemen, ya? Aku belum siap. Tapi kalau kau memaksa ..._

"Baiklah."

Shouto menarik tangan Izuku semangat hingga yang ditarik mengernyit dahi heran. "Todoroki- _kun_ aneh sekali hari ini," gumamnya kecil.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, apartemen yang Izuku singgahi terlihat tepat di depan mata. Ini kedua kalinya Shouto akan melakukan kunjungan ke rumah Izuku. Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya Shouto melewati apartemen ini. Ia selalu berharap bertemu Izuku-nya kerap kali ke sini.

"Aku pulang."

Tak ada jawaban yang menyambutnya. Izuku pun mempersilakan Shouto masuk. "Mantelmu kotor, biar aku yang mencucinya."

Shouto memandang Izuku sekilas dan ia menurutinya. Melepaskan mantel dan kini tersisa kaus putih polos yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya. Benar-benar menggoda iman.

Izuku berjalan ke belakang untuk meletakkan mantel itu di mesin cuci. Heh, sepertinya besok tidak akan kering. Ditambah lagi sepertinya akan ada badai salju setelah ia menatap jendela dan benda putih itu semakin gencar turun dari langit.

"Todoroki- _kun_ , kau mau mandi di sini?" Izuku menceletuk dari belakang, memandang Shouto yang duduk diam di sofa. "Lumpur yang ada di mantelmu sangat banyak dan bau. Kupikir Todoroki- _kun_ sebaiknya membasuh badan."

Cowok kalem itu berdiri. "Maksudmu, aku ini bau?"

"Eh-eh, bu-bukan maksudku be-begitu—"

"Tidak masalah." Shouto meluruskan pandangan ke arah Izuku dan menyeringai.

Izuku berusaha menelan ludahnya yang terasa padat di tenggorokan sekarang. "A-aku akan menyiapkan air pa-panasnya."

Seringai menakutkan itu menghilang dan pemuda dengan bintik-bintik di wajah itu dapat berbalik dengan perasaan lega.

Shouto memandangi punggung orang itu. _Midoriya-_ san _bukan hanya agresif, tapi penuh perhatian sekali. Kombinasi yang menarik sebagai calon pendamping keluarga Todoroki._

.

.

Tatkala sang tamu tengah berendam, Izuku merasakan sesuatu menggelitik pahanya ketika menonton perkiraan cuaca di televisi. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan satu panggilan masuk dari Inko.

"Halo, _Okasan_?"

"Izuku, _gomen_ , _Okasan_ tidak bisa pulang."

" _Nani_?"

" _Okasan_ tadinya hanya main di rumah teman. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba badai salju turun dan sepertinya akan reda besok pagi. Artinya _okasan_ akan menginap."

"Menginap? Itu berarti Todoroki- _kun_ juga akan menginap malam ini. Dia akan tidur di mana? Apa yang harus katakan padanya? Aku tidak bisa mengusirnya."

"Izuku, jangan bergumam saat berbicara di telepon."

"A-ah, iya."

"Tenang saja kau tidak akan sendirian, _Okasan_ sudah menelepon bibi Mitsuki supaya Katsuki menemanimu."

"K-ka-kacchan?" Izuku mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Kalau lapar, kau bisa bikin soba. Ada di kulkas. Sudah dulu, ya. Dadah."

Dan sambungan telepon terputus sepihak. Izuku mematung, masih memegangi ponselnya bahkan setelah layarnya mati.

Kacchan dan Todoroki- _kun_. Apa akan baik-baik saja, ya?

Tok! Tok!

Izuku tersentak kaget. Itu Katsuki kah? Cepat sekali. Tentu saja. Hanya dia yang mengetuk pintu apartemen meskipun bel sudah disiapkan.

Buru-buru ia melangkah, karena ia tahu orang yang datang ini bersumbu pendek. Ia mengintip lewat _door viewer._

Itu Katsuki!

"Se-selamat datang, Kacchan!"

" _Urusai_!"

Katsuki, pria tampan lain dengan rambut pirang melepaskan sepatunya kasar dan berjalan gontai ke sofa. Ia menerobos salju di tengah malam begini hanya untuknya. Izuku melihat beberapa bercak putih salju di mantel Katsuki yang orang itu lemparkan ke wajahnya. Dia kemari karena perintah Mitsuki, ralat, bukan karenanya. Lagi pula, mana mungkin Katsuki mau memperjuangkan Izuku.

Izuku memandangi Katsuki khawatir yang duduk di sofa merajai televisinya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!" tegur Katsuki ketus.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia berelasi dengan pemuda pemarah ini, tapi Izuku selalu saja takut saat Katsuki membentaknya.

"Deku- _teme_ , bau apa ini?" Katsuki mengendus ke arah sofa. "Hoi, kau buang air di sini, ya?"

Izuku menggeleng cepat. "Bu-bukan begitu—"

"Ada apa ini?"

Deg! Deg!

Izuku membeku di tempat ketika mendadak Shouto muncul di belakangnya. Mana pula pria itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya ada handuk yang melilitnya dari pusat ke bawah.

 _Gawat!_

Katsuki menoleh dan raut wajahnya berubah kesal tanpa jelas. Giginya gemertuk kesal.

"Oi, setengah-setengah sialan! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" Katsuki berteriak sambil menunjuk Shouto yang bertampang datar.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" balas Shouto enteng.

"Jangan membalikkan pertanyaanku, dasar brengsek!"

"Midoriya- _san_ yang mengajakku kemari. Ada masalah?" Shouto berucap polos sekali. Sangat polos.

Tatapan membunuh langsung diterima pemuda hijau dari Katsuki. Bulu kuduknya merinding saat pria pirang itu berdesis. " _Kuso_ Deku!"

Katsuki berjalan dan mendorong Izuku kasar. Ia kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Shouto yang tatapannya selalu-selalu-selalu saja datar.

"Dasar keparat! Kau mandi di rumah orang seenaknya. Tidak tahu diri!"

Tak ada lagi yang bisa tuan rumah lakukan selain menatap kedua pejantan itu beradu pandang yang mengintimidasi. Badai salju di luar sudah terlalu dingin. Dan perang suram ini membuatnya semakin menggigil.

 _Astaga, mereka berdua kenapa tidak pernah bisa akur?_

"Deku, kenapa kau membiarkan bajingan ini mandi? Hah?" omel Katsuki penuh amarah.

"Ka-kacchan, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Ta-tadi Todoroki- _kun_ terkena lumpur. Jadi, aku mengajaknya kemari."

Kembali pada Shouto tatapan Katsuki melambung. Ada sorot kebencian terpancar di sana.

 _Si sialan ini pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Kalau saja aku tidak datang, pasti dia sudah menggerayangi Deku-_ teme _._

Bola mata merah itu memandang handuk yang dipakai Shouto untuk menutupi "kebanggaan"-nya.

 _Berani-beraninya si setengah ini memakai handuk Deku untuk mengeringkan selangkangannya._

"Oi, cepat siapkan air panas! Aku akan mandi. Buat dirimu lebih berguna, dasar!" perintah Katsuki berjalan ke belakang setelah ia menyenggol kasar bahu Shouto dengan sengaja.

"Ka-kacchan! Tapi kenapa?"

"BERISIK! Cepat kerjakan!" bentak Katsuki membuat Izuku mati kutu.

Astaga, aku saja belum dapat giliran mandi, batin Izuku miris.

Sementara itu, Shouto hanya memandangi dua insan tersebut dengan guratan kebencian. Tatapannya memicing tajam. Tangannya terkepal erat di sisinya.

 _Perang dimulai!_

.

.

Izuku menekuk dahi bingung. Dihadapkan dua orang temannya yang tengah memakai pakaiannya. Tidak. Ia bukan heran karena mereka memakai pakaiannya, hanya saja mereka terlihat ... _menggiurkan_.

"Ada apa?" tegur Shoto yang menyadari pemilik baju menatapnya. Ketat sekali. Bajunya melekat ketat di badan Shouto dan Katsuki. Otot-otot itu benar-benar mengagumkan.

Di antara mereka bertiga, Izuku adalah cowok pemegang badan terkecil. Meskipun ia memiliki massa otot, tubuhnya tidak sekokoh Katsuki atau Shouto karena faktor tinggi badan. Huh, derita orang pendek.

"Oi, aku lapar. Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu?" Katsuki dengan 'sopan' membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu lalu meminumnya.

"Kacchan, itu punyaku!" rengek Izuku berusaha meraih susunya. Susunya.

Namun, Katsuki hanya cuek dan senantiasa menyedot, duduk di kursi.

"Benar-benar tidak sopan mengambil minuman di kulkas orang lain."

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Katsuki. Ia meremukkan kotak susu yang sudah habis itu.

"Kau setengah-setengah sialan, kenapa masih di sini, hah?" Katsuki sangat tidak menyukai orang yang satu ini. Dan sebaliknya.

"Tentu saja menemani Midoriya- _san_ ," sahutnya enteng. "Memangnya kau sendiri sedang apa? Mengganggu tugasku saja."

"HOI, BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR AKU MAU MENEMANI DEKU BODOH INI KALAU BUKAN NENEK SIALAN ITU YANG MEMERINTAHKU?!"

"Kacchan! Jangan berteriak-teriak!" ancam Izuku. "Kalau kau tidak mau, kenapa tidak menolak pada Mitsuki _Obasan_ saja?"

Shouto menyeringai penuh kemenangan mengetahui Izuku kini meletakkan koin pada kubunya.

Katsuki menggeram.

"Dan jangan panggil ibumu dengan sebutan itu, Kacchan." Nada Izuku jadi melembut dan tatapannya halus pada Katsuki.

Sekarang, Shouto mendecap tidak suka.

" _Baka_! Kau tidak usah ikut campur!" Katsuki berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan _quirk_ apimu itu untuk membelah badai salju dan pergi dari sini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan _quirk_ bom itu untuk menghalau badai salju dan pergi dari sini? Kaubilang, kau tidak sudi menemani Midoriya- _san_."

"Si brengsek ini ingin mencari mati, ya?" Katsuki mulai mempersiapkan tangannya untuk mengeluarkan ledakan.

"Kukira kau yang seharusnya terlebih dahulu menyiapkan peti mati," balas Shouto sengit. Tangan kanannya mulai mengeluarkan es.

" _SHINE_ —"

"HENTIKAN!"

Kedua orang yang berselisih itu menahan tangannya. Sama-sama memandang satu orang yang sama dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Hentikan. Kalian berdua ini kenapa, sih?! Tolong jangan buat keributan di sini karena aku sedang sendiri. Tolong HENTIKAN!"

Mereka berdua bungkam melihat si kecil Izuku mulai meraung kesal.

"Todoroki- _kun_." Izuku mendesah melihat Shouto.

"Ah, _gomen_ Midoriya- _san_." Shouto menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kacchan juga, aku tahu kau itu pemarah, tapi tolong berhenti seperti anak kecil."

Pria berambut _spike_ itu hanya berdesis kesal tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Ia berdiri dalam diam dan menyambar mantelnya kasar. Berjalan meninggalkan kedua teman sekelasnya.

"Ka-kacchan, kau mau ke mana?" Tangan Izuku menarik siku Katsuki yang sudah terbalut mantel itu. Reaksi keras yang orang itu keluarkan ialah menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku, kutu buku!"

"Ka-kacchan, jangan pergi!"

Katsuki berbalik dengan rahang mengeras serta mata yang memancarkan emosi geram.

Bola mata hijau itu berkaca-kaca sedangkan sepasang bola mata lain yang berbeda warnanya terlihat datar, tapi tampak mengejeknya.

 _APA-APAAN SI SETENGAH SIALAN ITU!_

"Kacchan," panggil putra Inko. "Mungkin aku terlalu keras memberitahunya. _Gomen_."

Tak ada niat menurunkan wajah sangar itu, Katsuki memandang Izuku yang membukuk ke arahnya.

"Di luar, badai mengamuk. Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga tidur bersama?"

"Kau bilang apa, hah?!"

Rambut ikal itu mengangguk lucu. "Menginap. Kita bisa nonton TV, main _tic tac toe_ , minum cokelat panas, makan—"

"Hentikan," sela Katsuki. Oke, sekarang ia merasakan apa yang Squidward rasakan saat ini. Ia tahu alasan kenapa cumi-cumi (atau gurita, entahlah) itu penuh dengan kebencian.

"Aku tidak berminat. Kau itu tidak bisa apa-apa!"

Kruyuk!

Midoriya Izuku terkikik mendengar suara perut Katsuki.

"Berhenti tertawa, _baka_!" omelnya dengan wajah memerah. Ia bersiap untuk meledakkan teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Yosh, aku akan memasak! Ayo, kita ke dapur!"

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mereka tiba di dapur. Shouto dengan sikap diam dan penurut, duduk di kursi meja makan dengan tenang. Katsuki dengan sikap ogah-ogahan, tapi ujung-ujungnya ia ikut duduk di dapur dengan wajah merenggut.

"Deku, pakai _apron_ itu dengan benar! Kau senang, ya, pantat jelekmu itu ditatap oleh si mesum ini?" dengus Katsuki sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Ha-hah?" Izuku menoleh dengan wajah polos. Ia baru saja menyiapkan soba instan yang hendak dimasak dan cuitan keluh keluar.

"Setidaknya aku mengakui, aku memang memperhatikannya."

"Heh, dasar _homo_!"

"Sumbu pendek!"

"Setengah sialan!"

" _Mina_ , tolong jangan memperdebatkan ..."—Izuku melirik mereka berdua bergiliran—"... bokongku."

Katsuki bersedekap. "Oi, pantatmu itu hanya menjual pada si cabul ini!" Ia menunjuk Shouto tanpa dosa.

"Ka-kacchan!"

"Itu lebih bagus, aku juga tidak sudi membaginya pada bajingan sepertimu." Shouto mulai menunjukkan taring perlawanannya.

"A-apa?!"

"Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu di meja makan!" jerit Izuku dengan pipi memerah. Tunggu, kenapa ia harus malu?

"Nah, kalian mau makan apa?" Izuku pun bersiasat untuk mengubah obrolan menjadi yang lebih lazim.

"Apa pun itu asal buatanmu," kata Shouto datar.

"Dasar kau ini pembuat repot," komentar Katsuki. "Aku mau ramen saja!"

 _Benar-benar dangkal_ , pikir Shouto menyaksikan Katsuki yang begitu munafik.

"Wah, Kacchan _gomen_. Sepertinya aku hanya ada soba di sini," ungkap cowok hijau itu menunjukkan bungkusan soba instan dan tangan menggaruk pipi.

"Kau ini mau mengerjaiku, ya?! Kenapa kau menawarinya tadi, kutu buku sialan!" Kastuki ingin rasanya meledakkan seisi dapur ini.

"Aku suka sekali soba."

Izuku memandang Shouto dengan tatapan berbinar.

 _KEPARAT! BERHENTI MENCARI PERHATIAN PADANYA!_

Katsuki menautkan alisnya tajam, ia benar-benar naik darah dengan tindak-tanduk Shouto yang sepertinya mencari perhatian pada Izuku-nya. Bukan, pada si kutu buku.

"Ah, khusus Todoroki- _kun_ akan kusajikan yang dingin!" seru Izuku riang. "Sedangkan Kacchan suka pedas, kan?"

 _Midoriya-san/Deku tahu dari mana makanan kesukaanku?_ Pikir Shouto dan Katsuki bisa berbarengan.

"Mau kubantu?" Shouto-lah yang terlebih dahulu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Tamu itu adalah raja. Jadi, kalian duduk saja yang manis," ujar Izuku.

 _Aku ... manis?_ Pikir Shouto yang teramat sentimental dengan ucapan orang yang disukainya.

"Cih, penjilat!" gumam Katsuki dari seberang kursi yang Shouto duduki.

Beberapa menit ke depan, Izuku bisa fokus pada aktivitasnya setelah kedua orang itu diam. Entah, yang ia tahu ia tidak mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua, tapi ia merasakan aura membunuh di punggungnya.

" _Itadakimasu_!"

Mereka pun mulai menyantap soba mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Sampai satu suara tenor yang memulai.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Izuku memandang Katsuki dan Shouto bergantian.

Katsuki tidak menjawab, hanya memandanginya seperti tatapan pembunuh.

"Enak. Ini sama seperti buatan ibuku," puji Shouto membuat Izuku mengucapkan terima kasih. "Ah, mau coba punyaku? Soba dingin itu yang terlezat." Shouto mengangkat sumpitnya, berniat menyuapi Izuku.

"Hoi, tidak bisakah kalian makan dengan tenang?" raung Katsuki sambil menggebrak meja pelan. Nafasnya keluar-masuk seperti banteng yang melihat matador.

Izuku terperanjat kaget dan berkata, "Kacchan, jangan memukul meja."

"Deku, sebaiknya kau diam dan makan dengan tenang. Kau setengah-setengah sialan, berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh!" ancam pria pirang itu. Dia pun memakan makanannya dengan senandung yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Hal bodoh seperti apa? Todoroki- _kun_ hanya menawariku," bela Izuku.

"Kau apa merasa tidak puas dengan masakanmu sendiri apa?" ujar Bakugou Katsuki dengan nada lirih dan menakutkan.

"Memang apa salahnya mencicipi?" Izuku membalas dengan polos.

Ia menggenggam sumpitnya erat di telapak tangan, si cowok polos nan imut itu benar-benar membuatnya naik pitam, tapi ia sungkan untuk menggertaknya lebih dari ini.

Tangan kekar itu menggeser mangkuknya ke hadapan Izuku. Membuat dua orang di hadapannya kebingungan (kenyataannya hanya Izuku yang terlihat bingung).

"Cepat, kau cicipi punyaku!" pinta Katsuki yang lebih mirip titah.

"E-eh? Kacchan tidak perlu melakukan ini." Izuku menggaruk tengkuknya.

" _Urusai_! Cepat makan!" Katsuki mengangkat sumpitnya dan kali ini ia yang berniat menyuapi Izuku.

Menyadari siasat laknat Kastuki, Shouto pun ambil tindakan.

Ketika Izuku sudah membuka mulutnya dengan ragu dan ketika tawa jahat Katsuki mulai keluar, Shouto menyela.

"Midoriya- _san_ , kau yakin mau memakan soba pedas miliknya?" Shouto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Katsuki.

"Lepaskan tanganku, _baka_!"

Lekas menarik lengannya setelah Shouto melepas cengkraman, Katsuki gemertuk semakin kesal. _Selalu saja si sialan ini menghalangiku!_

"Ah, Todoroki- _kun_. Aku sih tidak masalah makan makanan pedas. Hanya saja Kacchan ..."

"Kau lebih baik mencoba punyaku." Giliran pria minim ekspresi itu yang menggeser mangkuknya, menyumpit mi soba miliknya, dan mengangkat ke arah mulut Izuku.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kalian tidak perlu menawariku makanan kalian. Sepertinya apa yang diucapkan Kacchan memang benar." Izuku menggeleng dan tersenyum kaku setelah Shouto menurunkan sumpitnya.

Sekitar pukul setengah delapan malam, acara makan selesai. Setelah obrolan itu, tak ada yang bicara selain suara kunyahan dan dentingan sumpit dengan mangkuk. Mereka makan dengan tenang (dihadapan Izuku). Selagi tuan rumah membersihkan peralatan makan, kedua tamu prianya sedang duduk di sofa setelah Izuku setelkan sebuah film di televisi.

"Kalian tunggu sini dulu, ya. Aku mau mencuci piring. Kalian bisa mengobrol tanpa aku," pesan terakhir Izuku sebelum meninggalkan mereka di ruang tamu, berdua.

Katsuki dan Shouto mengobrol? Tindakan yang bagus _young_ Midoriya.

"Oi, sejak kapan kau menyukai Deku?" Katsuki memandang lurus ke benda bersuara dan bercahaya itu. Sambil memainkan _remote_ televisi namun tidak menemukan saluran yang bagus.

Shouto pun demikian, ia memandang benda persegi di depannya. Sekilas ia melirik Katsuki sebelum menjawab. "Apa urusanmu?"

"Sial," maki Katsuki. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung menjawab saja, hah?" Ia mendengus kesal karena bocah Endeavour ini suka sekali mengulur pertanyaan.

"Kalau aku jawab, apa untungnya buatku?"

Dahi Katsuki berkedut kesal. Rasanya ia ingin menendang orang ini. Tangannya hampir saja membanting _remote_ itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat dengan Izuku.

"Itu kan pertanyaan, jelas kau hanya menjawab pertanyaanku, bodoh. Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa?!" pekik Kastsuki sampai memenuhi apartemen, menyaingi gemuruh badai salju di luar.

"Kacchan, jangan teriak." Suara Izuku membalas dari dapur.

"Kau sepertinya tidak menyenangi aku dengan Midoriya- _san_ , huh?" Todoroki Shouto menyipitkan matanya tajam. "Ada apa ini? Kau juga menyukainya, kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai Deku bodoh itu!" Katsuki mendengus. "Memangnya apa yang harus kusukai dari dia? Dia tidak bisa apa-apa sejak kecil."

Jari telunjuk Shouto berdiri sambil ia berkata, "Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Jalanku jadi tidak punya hambatan."

"Jalan? Jalan apa yang kaumaksud?" gumam Katsuki dengan nada intimidasi.

"Jalan kebahagiaan yang akan kutempuh dengannya. Aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku di sekolah nanti."

Sebuah setruman menyengat jantung Katsuki dan matanya membulat sempurna. Ia menarik kaus Izuku yang menjadi ketat di tubuh Shouto dan menatapnya garang.

Shouto menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Kau setengah-setengah sialan. Enyahlah dari sini!" Kepalan tinju yang melambung cepat di udara dan akan mendarat di wajah tampan Shouto.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Izuku dengan polosnya, sambil membawa tiga gelas cokelat hangat, dan sejak kapan ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama imut bergambar kepala All Might.

Mendadak Shouto dan Katsuki membeku di sofa melihat Izuku yang terlihat manis dengan piyamanya.

Sial. Jangan paksa mereka berdua untuk menerjang Izuku. Atau lebih buruk (baca: baik) lagi mereka berdua bersekongkol menerjangnya.

"Aku tahu ini belum waktunya tidur, tapi aku terbiasa mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama. Aku tahu piyama ini terlihat memalukan. _Gomen_!" Pipi Izuku memerah karena malu dan ia jadi bingung harus melakukan apa.

Dengan gampangnya, Shouto dapat menyingkirkan tangan Katsuki dari pakaiannya. Ia berdiri tegap dan membersihkan bajunya.

"Kurasa Midoriya- _san_ sangat cocok dengan piyama itu," puji Shouto tulus.

"Ah, aku mengerti," lirih Izuku berwajah muram. Ia salah mengartikan ungkapan teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Kau terlihat manis dengan baju itu."

"To-todoroki- _kun_ ," panggilnya. Ia jadi semakin sulit bergerak rasanya. Kalau saja ia tidak memegang nampan berisi tiga gelas cokelat hangat itu, kakinya mungkin sudah merosot.

Katsuki membalikkan badan dan kembali memandang televisi dengan dongkol.

.

.

"Ayo kita bermain!"

Televisi masih menyuguhkan atraksi cahaya dan jam mengakui malam yang mulai gulita. Energi Izuku masih banyak rasanya sampai-sampai terbesit sebuah permainan.

Izuku memandang Shouto di sebelah kirinya dan Katsuki di kanan. Mereka hanya menonton film kuis komedi sejak Izuku membawa cokelat panas sampai ketiga gelas itu kosong.

"Bermain?" Shouto bergumam datar. "Dia juga kita ajak?" tunjuknya pada Katsuki.

"Tentu saja."

"Heh, aku sedang tidak berminat," Katsuki berucap. Cukup sudah malam ini ia menahan tangannya agar tidak menghancurkan benda di rumah Izuku. Pasti permainan yang dibuat Midoriya junior ini memancing kekesalannya. Pasti.

"Baguslah, ayo ke kamar!" seru Shouto berdiri dan menarik lengan Izuku.

"Eh? Todoroki- _kun_ mau apa?" tanya Izuku bingung.

"Tentu saja, bermain." Shouto menjawabnya dengan polos, seakan apa yang ia pikirkan adalah yang Izuku pikirkan.

"Oi, kau ini benar-benar bodoh, ya? Yang dimaksud Deku itu adalah bermain permainan. Dasar otak mesum!" desis Katsuki mencium aroma sok suci Shouto.

"Mesum?" beo Izuku pelan.

"Begitu, ya?" Shouto berpose berpikir. "Lagi pula kau tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu Midoriya- _san_."

"Terburu-buru? Maksud Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Kalau kau mau, kita berdua bisa melakukan—"

" _Urusai_! Deku, aku ikutan. Cepat apa yang ingin kau mainkan!" sela Katsuki dengan nada memekik. _Apa-apaan yang setengah sialan ini inginkan. Dasar sialan!_

Izuku menoleh, tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main _truth or dare_?" ucapnya riang. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Cih."

"..."

Ah, Izuku jadi bingung sekarang. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak ingin bermain saat ini melihat kedua reaksi temannya yang tidak tertarik.

"Ah, kalau misalnya kalian tidak mau juga masalah. Maaf, dari tadi aku hanya berceloteh selama menonton TV dan sekarang pasti kalian lelah. Seharusnya aku tidak usah meminta kalian bermain permainan, ya." Izuku mulai kumat dengan bergumam. Ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya kaku dan punggungnya menegang tidak bersandar pada sofa.

"Kau ini bicara apa, hah? Pasang telingamu, memangnya aku bilang tidak?" Katsuki menjewer telinga Izuku sampai merintih.

"Aku ikutan," timpal Shouto dan ia pun kembali duduk di sebelah Izuku.

"Asyik!" Izuku berseru senang dan spontan merangkul Katsuki dan Shouto dengan kedua lengannya. Membuat ketiganya saling mendekat.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu kasar merangkulnya, ya? Pipi kalian berdua sampai merah."

Di tengah malam badai kala itu, hanya Izuku yang cengengesan. Dua jiwa lain tersesat di dalam degup jantung yang berdebar-debar.

.

.

"Kita mulai," kata Izuku. "Kacchan, _truth or dare_?"

"Sialan, kenapa aku yang pertama?" makinya.

Izuku menunduk takut. "Ka-kacchan bilang ingin main," cicitnya.

Katsuki membuang napas kasar dan menatap Shoto tidak suka. _Kemungkinan orang itu akan menjebaknya jika aku memilih opsi pertama_ , pikirnya.

"Aku pilih _dare_."

Izuku tersenyum tiga jari seraya berkata, "Kira-kira _dare_ seperti apa yang cocok, ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan menjauhi orang yang kau sayangi. Malam ini." Shouto mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap Katsuki lurus.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" bentak Katsuki dengan wajah murka.

"Tentu kau tidak perlu menjauhi siapa pun, bukan? Kau pasti tidak punya orang yang kau sayangi," sahut Shouto pedas dan menusuk.

Katsuki mengepalkan tangannya erat, ingin rasanya meninju pria berambut aneh ini. _Dia pasti sengaja agar aku tidak dekat dengan Deku._

Izuku melirik kedua makhluk itu bergiliran dengan cemas. Sebutir keringat turun di dahinya. "Todoroki- _kun_ , tidak baik mengatakan itu. Kacchan pasti punya orang yang disayanginya, kan?"

"Siapa? Dia bahkan mengatakan ibunya itu dengan sebutan 'nenek sialan'."

Izuku meringis dan semakin khawatir. Dia melirik Katsuki yang rasanya nyaris meledak, seperti bom. Ini benar-benar bahaya.

"Ah, pasti Kacchan tidak bermaksud begitu. Semua orang pasti sayang orang tuanya. Kacchan pasti juga begitu, betul?" Pria paling netral itu berbicara dengan nada yang hati-hati.

Shouto memandang Izuku sambil berpikir. _Midoriya-_ san _sepertinya tidak peka kalau maksud dari orang yang disayanginya adalah dia sendiri._

"Berarti, Kacchan berhasil menyelesaikannya," simpul Izuku.

"Tidak. Aku ralat." Shouto kembali bersuara. "Teman yang kau sayangi."

 _Teman yang kusayang? Keparat ini benar-benar menjebakku!_

"Oi, memangnya bisa begitu?" selidik Katsuki dengan pandangan maut.

Shoto mengangguk. "Tentu."

Izuku ingin diam saja dan menyimak.

 _Sial! Teman yang kusayang? Persetan dengan teman-teman bodoh itu. Deku bodoh tidak terhitung teman, kan?_

Menarik dan mengembuskan udara dengan pelan. Tidak biasanya Katsuki akan lebih sabar. Ini demi harga martabatnya di depan—tidak, ia tidak mau membicarakannya.

"Si rambut sialan itu. Puas?"

"Ah, Kirishima- _kun_! Jadi, Kirishima- _kun_ , ya, Kacchan?" Izuku dengan senyum cerah. _Pasti Kirishima-_ kun _akan senang jika kuberitahu. Hihihi._

Shouto tidak terima. Sepertinya Katsuki mengatakannya setengah-setengah. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Midoriya- _san_?"

"E-eh? To-todoroki- _kun_."

"Dia musuhku," Katsuki berucap dengan nada ditekan.

"Eh? Musuh?"

"Berisik! Deku, _truth or dare_!"

Izuku menelan ludah. " _Truth_ saja deh."

Shouto berdeham dan Katsuki memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Shouto bisa melihat seringai sumir si rambut durian. Entah kenapa ia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakannya.

"Deku!"

"A-ah, iya!"

"Katakan siapa orang yang paling kau kagumi! Cepat!"

"Eh, itu ... bagaimana, ya." Izuku melirik Shouto yang ternyata juga menunggu jawabannya.

"Cepat jawab, kutu buku sialan!"

"All Might!"

"..."

"Aku mengagumi All Might."

Shouto mau pun Katsuki merasa kecewa di dalam hatinya. Cukup sudah, _hero_ idola sejuta umat itu merebut perhatian laki-laki brokoli ini.

"Kalau teman?"

"Teman, ya?"

Katsuki dan Shouto menunggu dengan sabar. Sangat sabar seperti menunggu Izuku menjadi peka.

"Aku mengagumi Kacchan dan Todoroki- _kun_ ... "

Shouto melirik Katsuki sekilas dan berkata, "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Izuku mengangguk lucu bak anak anjing. "Aku juga mengagumi Iida- _kun_ , Uraraka- _san_ , Tsuyu- _san_ , Kirishima- _kun_ , dan semuanya!"

Oke. Seorang lelaki pencari asmara memang harus memiliki kesabaran yang besar. Dan yang bisa Shouto lakukan adalah diam, termenung, dan merenung. _Midoriya-_ san _sulit sekali ditebak. Benar-benar menarik dan sulit didapatkan._

"Percuma saja aku bertanya pada si bodoh ini!" seru Katsuki merasa dipermainkan oleh pewaris quirk All Might itu. Atau mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang terlalu berharap?

"Sekarang, giliran Todoroki- _kun_!" Izuku menoleh, memandangi Shouto dengan senyuman. " _Truth or dare_?"

" _Dare_."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kau makhluk setengah-setengah, segera pergi dari sini sekarang!"

Alis Shouto terangkat satu mendengar suruhan itu.

"Kacchan, jangan yang seperti itu," bisik Izuku. "Kau harusnya memberikan yang lebih wajar saja."

"Tentu saja itu wajar! Kau bilang kau itu hebat kan? Kenapa hanya urusan badai salju saja kau ciut? Dasar banci!"

Izuku menatap Katsuki tidak percaya dan mulutnya megap-megap. Apalagi melihat Shouto yang bergeming dan menarik tubuhnya dari sofa lalu berjalan menuju pintu membuatnya terkejut.

"Todoroki- _kun_!" panggilnya ikut beranjak dari kursi dan menarik-narik tangan Shouto. "Ka-kau serius mau pergi?"

Wajah dengan luka di sisi kiri itu berbalik, menghadap ke belakang. "Bukankah begitu yang kalian mau?" katanya dengan suara yang dingin.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak ingin Todoroki- _kun_ ... pergi." Suaranya makin terdengar rendah di ujung kalimat, memaksa Shouto untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekati cowok kecil itu.

"Oi, Deku sialan! Biarkan saja orang itu pergi!" bentak Katsuki dari sofa. Sedari tadi ia gemas dengan akting Shouto yang benar-benar membuatnya, ugh, kesal!

Surai ikal itu bergerak menatapnya. Sepasang tatapan mematikan menusuknya. Aura ungu yang menakutkan menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Kacchan diam saja."

Katsuki menggeram tidak suka. Sialan, sekarang ia malah menjadi culun dengan Izuku. Padahal, ia-lah yang sering menindas Izuku dari mereka masih seumur jagung.

Shouto ingin rasanya menunjukkan senyum kemenangan. Namun, ia tetap menjaga harga dirinya yang _cool_.

"Baiklah, aku tidak jadi pergi. Lagi pula, mantelku masih di sini dan besok baru kering, bukan?"

Izuku menjawab, "Benar, jika badai salju ini berhenti dengan segera. Kurasa aku punya _dare_ yang cocok untuk Todoroki- _kun_ dan Kacchan."

"Apa?! Kenapa aku juga kena, sialan!" keluh Katsuki.

" _Dare_ -nya adalah ... ayo kita tidur!"

Krik. Krik

"Tidur?" Shouto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia belum mengantuk dan masih ingin bermain-main dengan sang tuan rumah. Kalau semisalnya di apartemen ini hanya ada mereka berdua, tentu ia sudah mengajaknya tidur dari tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak tidur terlalu larut malam," ujar Izuku memperingati. Ia menggiring Shouto dan Katsuki menuju kamarnya yang dipenuhi dengan barang-barang bertemakan All Might.

"Ah, silakan masuk. Maaf, kalau kamarku seperti ini." Izuku tersipu malu melihat kedua orang ini terlihat menyelidiki isi kamarnya.

"Aku akan tidur di ranjang dan kalian berdua di _futon_ ," katanya menunjuk _tatami futon_ yang sudah Izuku gelar sedari tadi.

"Hah, aku tidak mau tidur dengan brengsek satu ini!" Katsuki menyilangkan kedua tangannya arogan dan menatap Shouto tajam. Tentu rasanya tidak mungkin jika kedua orang itu disatukan, apalagi dalam satu kasur. Seharusnya Izuku berpikir sampai sana.

"Baiklah," desah Izuku lelah. "Kacchan tidur di ranjangku. Aku dan Todoroki- _kun_ di _futon_ ," putusnya. Ia tidak ingin lagi mendengar keluh-kesah atau kicauan cowok pemarah ini.

"Oi, aku tidak bilang mau tidur di ranjangmu itu!"

Tarik, lalu keluarkan. "Terus, Kacchan mau tidur di mana?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur kamar mandi saja?" ledek Shouto dengan seringai yang menyebalkan di mata Katsuki.

"Kau." Tunjuk Katsuki dengan telunjuknya.

"Sudahlah, _mina_. Tolong jangan bertengkar lagi," rajuk Izuku dengan wajah penat. Ia tahu, kalau rencana ibunya malah membawa petaka lantaran menyuruh Katsuki datang, dan berjumpa dengan Shouto. "Kau mau bagaimana?"

"Aku punya ide. Kalau kau tidak ingin tidur denganku, kau tidur di _futon_ ini sendirian. Aku dan Midoriya- _san_ akan tidur di ranjang," usul Shouto yang terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman di gendang telinga pemuda pirang.

"Heh, aku tidak mengatakan aku ingin tidur sendirian."

"Kenapa? Kau takut tidur sendirian di bawah sini?"

"Hentikan!" sela Izuku sebelum kamarnya menjadi arena pertengkaran kedua makhluk Adam ini.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang tidur di _futon_." Katsuki menunjuk Izuku. "Bersamaku," bisiknya pelan sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Izuku hanya mengalah pasrah. "Todoroki- _kun_ akan tidur di ranjang. Aku dan Kacchan di atas _futon_."

Dia ternyata ingin memutarbalikkan keadaan dengan tidur bersama Midoriya- _san_. Shouto menangkap ada aura meremehkan di iris merah Katsuki.

"Midoriya- _san_ , aku merasa tidak enak jika tuan rumah justru tidur di bawah, sedangkan aku malah di ranjangmu," kilah Shouto. Ia harus bisa menyingkirkan laki-laki perebutan kebahagiannya ini dari Izuku dan kalau bisa, ia tidur dengan Izuku.

"Ah, santai saja Todoroki- _kun_. Aku tidak masalah kok. Tamu itu adalah raja. Jadi, kau boleh memakai ranjangku."

"Kalau aku raja, berarti kau itu ratunya?" Shouto memegang dagunya, tampak berpikir dan mengatakan hal itu tanpa beban.

Izuku tersentak mendengarnya. "Maksud Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau tidak tidur dengan segera saja?!" Katsuki mengoceh.

"Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak tidur di ranjangmu, Midoriya- _san_."

 _Dasar brengsek nyamuk sialan!_ Maki Katsuki dalam hati.

Pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga tidur berdempetan dalam satu _futon_. Izuku tidak mengerti apa yang merasuki kedua tamunya malam ini sampai menjadi absurd tidak jelas seperti ini.

Ia kesulitan bernapas karena kedua tubuh kukuh orang ini menggencet badannya dari dua sisi.

 _Ini surga, atau neraka?_ Kami-sama _, tolong aku!_

.

.

 _ **Fin**_

 **a/n: Ini fic perdana saya, lho. Hehe. *Gak nanya*.** _ **Punten,**_ **kalau semisalnya masih agak kaku atau bagaimana. Yah, namanya juga** _ **newbie**_ **.**


End file.
